


evil

by kinderorchestra



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat AU, Demon AU, M/M, PWP, dubcon?, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: “I’ll stay with you, you’re delicious.”





	evil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago yaknow

The black cat that was lingering in front of the convenience store kept staring at him, never leaving his figure. Jinhyuk kind of liked cats, so he didn’t mind the stare at all.

After paying for his purchases, he stepped out of the store. He stopped in front of the cat and stared back at it, the cat was still staring at him too. Jinhyuk raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders before turning away. The cat was probably hungry or something so it kept staring at human, hoping they would possibly spare it something edible.

As he walked along the road, he noticed that the black cat was following him, but he ignored it. When it was almost close to his house and the cat was still following him, he stopped walking and turned around. The cat also stopped and tilted its head up to stare at him. Jinhyuk now also tilted his head to one side in confusion. It was as if the cat was asking for something from him only.

The tall male crouched down and looked at the cat closely, examining its features. It didn’t look like a stray cat at all, really. The fur was black but clean and spotless, the tail was long and the eyes were deep dark. Overall, it looked really healthy as if it was taken care of every day, probably owned by a wealthy family. But the cat had no collar around its neck like the usual pet, but he was also sure that it wasn’t a stray cat.

Jinhyuk smiled and raised a hand to pat the black cat’s head. The cat closed its eyes and purred in bliss. It made Jinhyuk laugh softly.

“Hey, do you have an owner? Are you by yourself?” he asked, even though he knew that the cat wouldn’t answer, it probably didn’t understand what he was saying at all.

The cat leaned into his touch and rubbed its own head against the palm of Jinhyuk’s warm hand.

Jinhyuk pulled away. He then stood up and walked again into his house. The cat followed him again. Jinhyuk turned his head to the cat and smiled. He was living alone, so he guessed it was okay to let the cat follow him into the house. He thought about the leftover sushi in his fridge, so maybe the cat would like it.

He arrived at the front of his door and immediately fished his key out from the pocket of his jacket. The cat waited for him to open the door and meowed. When he finally opened the door, the cat jumped into the house happily. Jinhyuk laughed and entered his house. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a pet cat.

After closing the door, he went straight to the kitchen. He put the stuff he bought from the convenience store on the table. He moved to the fridge to take a small plate with the leftover sushi on it. After retrieving it, he walked to where the cat was waiting for him near the dining table. He patted the animal’s head again and put the plate in front of it.

“Do you want fish? You can eat all of it,” he said.

The cat didn’t even take a glance at the feast in front of him, he just looked up and stared at Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk raised an eyebrow again. What a weird cat.

Since the cat didn’t even spare a glance at the sushi, he moved the plate aside to the corner of the kitchen. Maybe the cat wasn’t hungry yet. “If you’re hungry, it’s here, okay?” he said to the cat, patting the head again.

Jinhyuk walked out of the kitchen. He took off his jacket and tossed it to the sofa. He yawned and stretched. He was tired. It was almost afternoon and he wanted to take a nap since lunchtime. The last document he handled that day at work was boring and he reviewed it with half closed eyelids.

He entered his room and threw himself onto his bed. He groaned loudly. The sheet was soft and the pillows were so fluffy. He moved around and wiggled to find the most comfortable position. When he finally found it, he immediately went into a deep slumber. The black cat entered his room and sat in the middle of the room, staring at his sleeping figure.

—

_ “Haa… ha… hah…” Jinhyuk panted hard through his mouth. His whole body was drenched in sweat. It was difficult to breathe. His eyes were blurry. He was in his room, on his bed. The room was hot as if there was no oxygen. He kept pumping himself in and out of the man he loved. His love who was writhing underneath him, moaning the pleasure out, clenching the ivory bed sheet. His beautiful, beautiful lover. He was the only one who was allowed to turn this beautiful person into a mess. _

_ Truthfully, he didn’t even know who it was. But deep inside his mind, he told himself that it was the love of his life. It was him. He knew it was his lover. The beautiful… beautiful… Woo... _

_ What was his name again? _

_ Jinhyuk tried to focus his eyes. He looked deeply at the figure who was arching his back under him. His fingers were clutching the sheet. His soft black hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. His dark eyes were clouded and they were looking straight at Jinhyuk’s. His soft pale skin was covered in sweat. His reddish lips parted slightly. His mouth spilled sweet moans. Jinhyuk moved his hands to his thighs and spread his legs wider, pounding harder, making the smaller one yelp. _

_ “Ah, Jinhyuk…” His name was said in the most melodious voice he had ever heard. The person, Wooseok, reached up and placed his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck. “More…” he said. He pulled Jinhyuk closer to him, Jinhyuk complied. _

_ Wooseok. He was Wooseok. _

_ He parted his lips and tilted his head, slightly sticking his tongue out. His lust filled eyes were staring at Jinhyuk’s lips, expecting him to do something. Jinhyuk got the message and leaned down with his tongue out too. Slowly. He could feel the hot breath on his face. Their breaths mingled. Tears were leaking out from Wooseok’s eyes. Jinhyuk moved his hands up to feel the soft skin. _

_ When the tips of their tongues finally touched  _ , Jinhyuk woke up.

Jinhyuk wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to calm down. He breathed rapidly. The wetness between his legs was the result of the intense dream. He was still hard, he could feel it. He sighed wearily. What the hell did he see in his dream? Why did he have a wet dream with a man? Who was… Wooseok?

The tall man got up and combed his hair back. It felt like he was drenched in sea water or something. He looked down at his pants. There was a visible dark blotch over the crotch. He clicked his tongue and moved to the bathroom. As he walked there, he noticed the black cat in the middle of his room. The cat was sleeping on the carpeted floor, curling into a ball of fluffy fur. He smiled at the sight before moving his feet again to the bathroom.

—

After cleaning himself under the shower, Jinhyuk didn’t know why he was feeling frustrated. He changed his clothes and got out of the room. The cat was already awake, it followed him again into the living room. Jinhyuk thought that it was going to eat the sushi he left in the kitchen, but the cat jumped onto the sofa, sitting on it and licking its fur. Jinhyuk shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen.

He rummaged through the plastic bag he left on the dining table earlier. He remembered buying eggs and some vegetables. He was kind of hungry, and it was already dinner time, so he was thinking of making something.

When he was done cooking, he moved to the living room with a plate of food in his hand. He snatched the tv remote from the coffee table and turned the tv on. He sat on the sofa beside the cat which was still licking its fur. When he settled himself down, the cat stopped licking itself and moved closer to Jinhyuk. It rubbed its head on Jinhyuk’s waist. Jinhyuk smiled and stroked its head again.

“There, there,” he said.

Jinhyuk ate his food in silence, the cat slept beside his lap. It was going to be his usual evening, but this time with a random cat that followed him home. After eating his dinner, he washed the dishes, then he went to his room to take his laptop and a few books and papers, he came back to the living room and started to write something he was supposed to send to his client tomorrow. When the cat beside him finally woke up, it was watching his every movement. He glanced at the cat once in a while, wondering why it wasn’t hungry yet.

After finishing his work, he browsed the internet until night. When the night came, Jinhyuk shut his laptop down and moved to his room. He turned all the lights off and laid down on the bed. The black cat ran after him. It jumped onto the bed with him and settled itself on Jinhyuk’s stomach, Jinhyuk let it. He stroked the head. The cat purred in delight.

Jinhyuk sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He suddenly remembered the wet dream that occurred while he took a nap. Strangely, he still remembered it vividly, but he had already forgotten the name of the beautiful black haired person in his dream. He sighed and closed his eyes slowly. His hand was still petting the cat on his stomach. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

—

_ “Jinhyuk?” The sweet voice called his name again and Jinhyuk opened his eyes. His eyes met those dark orbs. Jinhyuk found himself sitting on his own bed and the beautiful male in front of him was sitting on his lap, his hands were placed on Jinhyuk’s thigh. Even without him doing anything, as if his mere presence was already an aphrodisiac, Jinhyuk’s arousal slowly formed underneath his pants. _

_ Jinhyuk grabbed his arms and leaned closer to latch his mouth on the black haired male’s neck. He did it as if it was something that needed to be done. He licked, bit, and sucked the soft porcelain skin and left a big red teeth mark on it. The beauty gasped because of the sudden assault, but he didn’t stop Jinhyuk. _

_ “Ahh… Jinhyuk, slow down…” he said when Jinhyuk pushed him to his back and pressed his weight on the smaller man. Jinhyuk unbuttoned the other person’s shirt. Strangely, it was one of Jinhyuk’s own shirts—and only that shirt—that the beauty was wearing. Ah, Jinhyuk remembered, after all, they were together, weren’t they? It would be normal for him to wear his clothes. _

_ The room turned hotter and sweat started to form on their bodies. Jinhyuk licked and sucked down, peppering his chest with kisses. His taste was sweet and addicting. He, Wooseok, squirmed and arched his back. Jinhyuk ran his hands down his naked thighs and stopped on his knees, he spread them apart slowly. _

_ “Wooseok…” Jinhyuk called in parched voice. _

_ “Mmm…” Wooseok whimpered when Jinhyuk moved against him. The rough material of Jinhyuk’s jeans hurt his unclothed skin. “Jinhyuk… Hurts…” _

_ “Ugh, Wooseok. Sorry,” Jinhyuk said as he moved harder. He placed his hands under Wooseok’s thighs to keep them open and humped the delicate man with reckless abandon to relieve himself. _

_ “Ha… haah!” Wooseok cried, his tears were leaking out. He accepted the treatment as Jinhyuk went primal. “Jin... hyuk...” He hooked his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck and pulled him closer. “It’s okay, Jinhyuk,” he whispered between pants and moans. “Doing this to me,” his voice was soft. “Because I love Jinhyuk…” _

_ Jinhyuk sunk his face in the crook of Wooseok’s neck and breathed. Even his scent was intoxicating. “I love you, Wooseok, Wooseok.” _

_ Wooseok grinned triumphantly when Jinhyuk chanted his name in whispers. “Jinhyuk’s body is mine.” _

_ Jinhyuk couldn’t hear anymore. His mind was muddled. He let his instinct and lust take over. He latched his lips on Wooseok’s neck again and bit it hard until it bled. Wooseok screamed.  _ That was when Jinhyuk finally came back to the real world.

“Wooseok, ah…” Jinhyuk groaned. He breathed hard and opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry and he sweated a lot. His room was hot and his crotch was painful. “Fuck!”

He cursed when he felt something heavy on top of him. He looked up and tried to focus his eyesight. There was someone in front of him, sitting on his crotch. Jinhyuk groaned again. He blinked his eyes to see more clearly.

When his vision was finally cleared, he could see the person. Naked thighs straddled him, on each side of his hips. Jinhyuk trailed his eyes up to see… wasn’t that his shirt? The one he saw in the dream, covering the slender body down the groin. The person’s face surprised him and made him let out a small gasp. Black hair, glassy blue eyes, red lips, pale and smooth skin, sitting on his visible bulge. Jinhyuk let out a moan when he realised what made him feel strangely good.

“Jinhyuk,” he called, rubbing himself on Jinhyuk’s crotch. Jinhyuk groaned, his hands unconsciously flew to the smaller man’s slim waist and stopped the movement. “Feed me.”

“Who are you?” Jinhyuk asked and his throat was dry. What was his name again?

“Cat,” the other answered under his breath.

“Huh?” Jinhyuk was confused. Did he say he was cat? Was he the cat? The cat that followed him home? The cat that slept on his stomach when he fell asleep? The black cat? He was?

“You don’t remember?” he asked. “It’s Wooseok,” he added. “I’m hungry…” he said, still trying to hump Jinhyuk’s bulging pants.

“Fuck! Stop moving!” Jinhyuk yelled in frustration.

“Feed me!” he whined.

“If you’re the cat then just eat the sushi in the kitchen!” Jinhyuk gripped the hips tightly and threw him aside, he didn’t care if he ended up bruising this dude. Annoyingly, he crawled back again on top of him. Jinhyuk shoved him by the waist when he tried to hump him again.

“Give me life energy… dreams won’t quench it anymore,” he said. His legs were fidgeting. He whined, “I need life energy.”

“What shit are you blabbering?”

Wooseok bent his head down and placed his hands on Jinhyuk’s stomach. He had a look of agony on his face and he was visibly trembling. It was when Jinhyuk noticed something poked out of his black hair, a pair of… horns? And there was also something that swayed behind him, it looked like a tail with arrow shaped tip. Jinhyuk widened his eyes in horror. Just what was this guy?

He moved his hands to Jinhyuk’s chest. Then he leaned down and slid up, his face was now right in front of Jinhyuk’s. Their chests touched and Jinhyuk’s breath hitched. He looked at Jinhyuk with his clouded dark eyes, his pupils dilated and his lips were slightly red, Jinhyuk licked his own lips and gulped when he saw the man’s cupid’s bow.

Jinhyuk’s hands unconsciously moved, warping the slender hips in his arms, his fingers brushed the base of the tail that stuck out from the small of his back, making the black haired beauty on top of him shudder. Wooseok parted his lips slightly and closed his eyes, he leaned down to place them on Jinhyuk’s, kissing him. He didn’t even start it innocently. His tongue lapped Jinhyuk’s lips, coaxing him to kiss back, and Jinhyuk unconsciously gave in.

When their tongues touched, Jinhyuk started to think that it was okay, he was too horny to back away. He moved a hand up to the nape of Wooseok’s neck to deepen the kiss. The other hand moved down and touched the spot past the hem of his shirt, his soft unclothed bottom, and then down the back of his thigh.

“Mmh…” Wooseok moaned into the kiss and shuddered at his touch.

It felt realer and better than the dream and Jinhyuk’s mind was clouded. They melted together, their breaths mingled, their tongues intertwined. Wooseok’s half lidded eyes stared at his. Jinhyuk placed his hand on Wooseok’s bottom again and slowly guided him by the plump flesh up to create a friction. Wooseok closed his eyes again. They grinded against each other the next second. Wooseok pulled away from the kiss and arched his back.

“Aah!!” Wooseok moaned louder.

His hands were still on Jinhyuk’s chest, supporting his own weight. He whimpered and cried at the sensation of his nakedness against the material of Jinhyuk’s pants. Jinhyuk’s hand was still holding his bottom, encouraging him to move together.

“Fuck, Wooseok,” the name rolled out of Jinhyuk’s mouth. He breathed heavily. He was going to explode anytime soon. “I’m gonna…”

“Wait,” Wooseok said with cracked voice. He got up from Jinhyuk’s crotch hurriedly, got onto his knees and slid down Jinhyuk’s legs.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jinhyuk snapped. He got up from his lying position. He was going to be really furious if he didn’t get his release this instance.

Wooseok’s fingers reached for the zipper of his pants. He unzipped and unbuttoned before pulling Jinhyuk’s pants down along with the boxers. In the process of doing it, he mumbled, “Can’t waste life energy,” and whined, “So hungry.”

Jinhyuk couldn’t quite get it. He hissed when his erection finally sprung out of his pants and Wooseok seized it. The warm soft palms against his hardness made him go blank for a few seconds. Wooseok dipped his head down. His bottom was sticking out, the garment he wore slid down his back a little bit to show his perfect roundness. Jinhyuk saw the swaying tail. He was distracted from the view and grunted when Wooseok licked him from the underside up a few times and peppered him with open mouthed kisses. He latched his lips around the tip and his tongue flickered over it, earning another groan from Jinhyuk.

Wooseok took a deep breath and closed his eyes before tucking a part of his fringe behind his ear and then slowly going down to take the whole of Jinhyuk into his mouth. It didn’t fit. His hands moved up and down the part that couldn’t go past his soft lips.

Jinhyuk cursed at the warmth of Wooseok’s mouth. He unconsciously moved a hand to Wooseok’s head, buried it in the black locks, helping him bob his head up and down his shaft, he realised that he was too rough when he heard the choking and gagging noise from Wooseok’s throat. Jinhyuk groaned and forced himself to move his hand away.

“Fuck!” Jinhyuk bucked his hips up slightly.

Wooseok knitted his eyebrows and moaned when he felt the twitch in his mouth. He stopped moving and let Jinhyuk stay deep in his throat until he came undone.

Jinhyuk finally bursted the next second. Wooseok stayed still and accepted all of it, he waited until all of Jinhyuk was in his mouth. After Jinhyuk was done, he pulled out of Wooseok’s mouth slowly. Wooseok tried to keep his meal in his mouth in the process. When Jinhyuk’s tip parted with his lips, a loud pop could be heard. He gobbled the delicious meal up without hesitation. A dollop of thick white cream seeped out from his mouth and he wiped it with his fingers, licking them afterwards. He leaned down again to lick Jinhyuk’s remnants clean, not wanting to waste any drop of the precious 'life energy'. When he was done, he sat back and breathed in satisfaction.

Seeing all that, Jinhyuk snorted. He tried to calm down his own breathing. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his forearm. He sighed loudly and threw his head back in exhaustion.

He felt a tug at the hem of his t-shirt and looked at small male in front of him again. Dark eyes stared at him expectantly.

“More,” he said softly.

Jinhyuk gulped. “Didn’t you just… eat?” He scratched his jaw awkwardly.

“Still hungry,” he said, glancing at Jinhyuk’s crotch.

He clutched Jinhyuk’s shirt and pulled him closer. He leaned closer to kiss Jinhyuk’s jaw. Jinhyuk jolted when he felt the other rubbing against him again. Jinhyuk grabbed his waist again and pushed him away.

“Hey, no more, okay? I’m tired. I need to sleep,” Jinhyuk said.

Wooseok looked upset. He slumped his shoulders and stared at Jinhyuk with those glistening eyes. Jinhyuk raised an eyebrow. He came to his house, forced him and still wouldn’t feel sated. He didn’t know how to deal with it. Jinhyuk looked down and noticed something poking under his shirt. He then remembered that he had come but Wooseok hadn’t. He looked away and thought for a moment. He couldn’t believe he was going to do it to a stranger.

“I-I will touch you, okay? But don’t touch my dick again.”

Wooseok gasped and put a hand on his chest. “No! You don’t understand!”

“Beggar can’t be chooser, you know?” Jinhyuk snapped back.

The other shook his head. “Feed me. I don’t care about my body. Feed me with your lust,” he said. He put his arms around Jinhyuk’s head and hugged him close to his chest.

Jinhyuk looked up at the other with a raised eyebrow and sighed. “Fine,” he said. “But I have to get it up first.”

Wooseok beamed. He smiled like a cat—oh wait, he was a cat—leering at Jinhyuk’s eyes. He put his hands on Jinhyuk’s cheeks and tilted the taller male’s head. He leaned down and whispered in Jinhyuk’s ear, “That’s what I’m here for.”

Jinhyuk gulped and unconsciously moved his hands down. His hands touched the smooth skin and squeezed gently, earning a whimper from Wooseok. They stared at each other before Jinhyuk buried his head in the crook of Wooseok’s neck and latched his mouth on the supple skin—once again.

“Ahn-” Wooseok whined.

He made erotic noises and it made Jinhyuk want to touch him even more. Jinhyuk brought his bottom closer and rubbed his groin against Wooseok’s. He bit hard enough and left a visible red mark on the porcelain skin. It somehow felt like a déjà vu.

One of his hands moved up and reached for the buttons of the shirt Wooseok wore. He unbuttoned it hurriedly. He tugged at the shirt and the cloth slid down from Wooseok’s shoulders, but not completely off from his body. His mouth trailed butterfly kisses down to Wooseok’s neck, shoulder, collarbones, to his chest. The other hand moved to the crack of Wooseok’s bottom and touched the sensitive skin with his fingertips. It was already sticky and wet. He circled Wooseok’s entrance with his fingers and played with it. He slowly slid a finger in and stirred inside. Such small action, but Wooseok already turned into a mess in his arms.

“Ahh~ You don’t have to do… mmh… that, I’m- ah, already prepared…” Wooseok said, squirming in his hold being toyed like that.

Jinhyuk pulled his finger out and placed his hands on Wooseok’s hips to push him away gently. Wooseok looked at him confusedly. Jinhyuk lifted him up by the waist and made him sit on his lap, then he flipped their positions. Wooseok laid on his back and Jinhyuk sat between his legs. Jinhyuk took off his own t-shirt and threw it to the floor. Then he spread Wooseok’s legs open and hovered over him. He saw Wooseok’s tail sway to the side.

“I can put it in right now, immediately, right?” he asked in a husky voice. Still trying to be gentle even though he was actually impatient.

Wooseok nodded. He spread his own legs wider and laid back comfortably. “Come.”

Jinhyuk moved his hand to stroke himself before diving in. He moved closer and placed his tip on the other’s entrance, rubbing it against the sensitive skin slowly, earning a desperate whine from the pale skinned male. He smirked at the reaction.

When he plunged in, he groaned and Wooseok moaned loudly. He slowly eased his way in. It was wet and slippery, but Wooseok clenched around him so tightly.

Wooseok arched his back. Just the feeling of Jinhyuk entering him already overwhelmed him.

Jinhyuk held his waist and buried his head in the crook of his neck again, inhaling the sweet scent. When he was completely buried to the hilt, he cursed at the tightness. Right after that, he immediately pulled out and left only the tip inside before ramming himself in again. His hips moved repeatedly. No full consciousness, only raw primal instinct to breed. Wooseok cried in pleasure.

“Mmn… ah, ahh!! Jinhyu... kk~”

Wooseok moaned uncontrollably and closed his eyes in bliss, Jinhyuk’s lust was too delicious, nothing like he had ever had before, and he couldn’t help it. He arched his back and their chests touched. Skin against skin. The temperature of the room turned hotter and hotter as the time passed, their bodies were covered in sweat, and the air reeked of sex. Jinhyuk unlatched himself from Wooseok’s neck and moved up to place a chaste kiss on Wooseok’s lips.

Wooseok tried to kiss him back, but Jinhyuk pulled away. The smaller man tried to invite him again by opening his mouth slightly and sticking his tongue out a bit. Jinhyuk saw that and immediately placed a kiss again on the inviting mouth. Their tongues touched and melted together so perfectly. Jinhyuk embraced Wooseok’s waist to bring their nakedness even closer. Wooseok whimpered into the kiss and placed his hands on Jinhyuk’s cheeks.

After a while, Jinhyuk pulled away for oxygen. A thin thread of saliva was connecting the tips of their tongues. Wooseok’s head followed, his tongue was still out, seeking for the warmth of the other’s mouth that had left his, but he let his head fall and drew his tongue back into his mouth when he realised that Jinhyuk wouldn’t kiss him again for now. Jinhyuk breathed rapidly and pummelled into the other harder. He moved his hands to Wooseok’s thighs and used them as leverage.

Wooseok choked on the tears that are formed in his eyes from the intense pleasure. His hands moved to clutch the bed sheet. “Inside.”

Jinhyuk replied with a grunt. Wooseok threw his head back and squirmed. He waited for Jinhyuk to spill himself. He waited for the luscious life energy.

A few minutes later, Jinhyuk was still moving inside him. Wooseok peeked at their connected parts and laid back again as a sob escaped his lips. He hit the bed with his fist in frustration and panted heavily. Jinhyuk lasted longer than expected. Wooseok whined and started to move his hips against Jinhyuk’s desperately, trying to make Jinhyuk come faster. When Jinhyuk’s hands left his thighs and placed beside each side of his hips, Wooseok closed his legs and hooked them around Jinhyuk’s waist, crossing his ankles and trying to help Jinhyuk hit deeper.

“U-uhn… mm… come, come,” he chanted. “Come, please. Please~!”

Jinhyuk grunted for the last time. He spilled inside of the black haired male. Wooseok cried at Jinhyuk’s pulsation and the sensation of the hot liquid shot inside of him. His toes curled and legs jerked. Jinhyuk embraced him while getting rid of the bliss by pushing himself up to the hilt. Every drop of him replenished Wooseok's strength, filling him up to the brim. Wooseok exhaled in satisfaction. Jinhyuk looked up to see the beautiful male. His chest rose and fell rapidly. His mouth parted slightly. His face was red and his hair was wet and stuck to his forehead.

“Full,” Wooseok said quietly.

He got up from his lying position, Jinhyuk moved back to give him space, slowly pulling out in the process. He saw the mess he made between Wooseok’s legs leaking slowly when he was completely out and then his eyes trailed up, Wooseok was still unrelieved. He looked at the other.

“Hey, you’re still…”

“Ssh… it’s fine, they will go any second, I’m an incubus, I’m not made to be relieved that way,” he said with an index finger on his lips.

“Wha-”

Wooseok closed their distance and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips to shut him up. “Thank you.” He smiled.

“Uh…” Jinhyuk scratched the back of his neck. The fact that he just did it with a stranger made him feel dirty and apologetic for some reason. “You’re welcome, I guess…”

He rubbed his eyes. Now he became completely lethargic. He slowly fell back and rested his head on the pillow. He was exhausted. Wooseok crawled on all four and hovered over him, a wide smile on his face, then he lowered and rested himself on Jinhyuk’s topless body. He placed his head on Jinhyuk’s shoulder. Jinhyuk could feel the soft black hair tickling his chin, the smooth skin against his and the steady breath over his chest.

Jinhyuk slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was Wooseok’s swishing tail.

—

_ “I’ll stay with you, you’re delicious.” _

_ “What?” Jinhyuk responded, but there was no answer. The smaller man licked his lips and pecked them. Without trying to fight back, Jinhyuk closed his eyes and kissed back, shoving his tongue into the eager mouth. _

_ The clicking noises of their kisses echoed inside the bedroom. Their bodies moved against each other. Jinhyuk was on his back and the demon was riding him, pleasuring himself on top of him. As he spilled himself again and again inside the demon, he didn’t know again who was violating who. Jinhyuk hugged the slim waist and let himself be consumed by the pleasure. _

_ Who was this person? _

_ He couldn’t remember the name. He forgot where and when the first time they met. All he knew that it was the love of his life. His beautiful, beautiful lover. He was the only one who was allowed to turn this beautiful demon into a mess. _

_ The demon slowly depleted his life energy. _


End file.
